Firearm stocks are typically fixed in a single position, and the end of the stock (normally a butt pad) is designed to fit into a user's shoulder pocket. Because the stock is fixed, the user must acclimate to the position of the stock. However, there can be significant variation in the shape and size of a user's shoulder. Such variation can result in discomfort, inaccurate, and unsafe shooting positions. Moreover, a user's clothing and load out can significantly vary from one situation to another. A user may wear body armor, a harness, and a backpack in one situation, but lightweight clothing in another situation. Such variation can also cause discomfort, inaccurate, and unsafe shooting positions.
A handful of contemporary adjustable stock assemblies are available, but they suffer from numerous limitations. Many contemporary adjustable stock assemblies require modification of an existing stock for attachment, making the addition of the adjustable stock a permanent modification. Although contemporary stock assemblies provide for adjusting an aspect of the stock about one or two axes, making the adjustment requires manipulating one or more unlocking one or more elements, and cannot be done without a special tool or under duress. As a result, the stock position cannot be easily adjusted under duress. Further, the common axes of adjustment—vertical position and rotational position—are often provided through separate mechanisms, further complicating the process of adjusting the stock to the desired position.
What is needed is a cost-effective ability for a firearm user to easily and conveniently adjust the position of the end of the stock, such as vertical, horizontal, and/or rotational position of the butt pad, to meet the user's specific needs.